


A Great Day to be Alive

by Moon_Rose (Moonrose91)



Series: Fluffy One-Shots [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: And domesticness, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, and adorableness, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moon_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy domestic fluff-fluff between Bofur and Bilbo, with Bofur still being his slightly trolling self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Great Day to be Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt.](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/4373.html?thread=8972565#t8972565)

Bofur hummed happily as he woke to the warmth of the sun that came through their bedroom window soaked into his bare back, down into the muscles and into his very marrow and he stretched lazily, only for his eyes to snap open in surprise when his hands met only air instead of Hobbit, and he frowned briefly to look around, only their shared bedroom was empty. The hearth held only embers and the rocking chair only Bilbo's latest crochet work.  
  
He carefully got out of bed, pulling his own robe around him (which was made by Bilbo as a present for 'being himself') he tied it closed and took a deep breath as he ran his hands through his unbound hair, massaging his scalp as he began to walk forward, now noticing the scent of breakfast curling through the air.  
  
"Bilbo?" he called as he walked barefoot through their home in Hobbiton (Bag-End is a rather silly name in Bofur's opinion. Bilbo's retort is always something about the pot calling the kettle black and it wasn't like  _he_  named it, thank you very much).  
  
"Kitchen," came the response and Bofur made his way down the hall to the kitchen where Bilbo was dressed in all his Hobbity finery (unfortunately) and frowned down at the bacon he was frying.  
  
Bofur hummed lowly and carefully stepped up behind Bilbo, wrapping his arms around Bilbo's waist and dropping his head down to nuzzle Bilbo's chin, up Bilbo's jawbone to his earlobe (where Bofur paused to kiss behind Bilbo's ear, which earned the most  _delightful_ , read undignified, squeak and made his face flush brilliantly red up to the tips of his ears), and continuing his nuzzling journey until he buried his nose into Bilbo's curly hair.  
  
"Good morning," Bilbo mumbled.  
  
"It is," Bofur responded softly.  
  
They stayed like that until the bacon was done and slid onto the proper plate to cool and Bofur let his mischievousness take over, gently nipping the tip of Bilbo's nearest ear.  
  
The startled, embarrassed, and thoroughly scandalized shout of "Bofur!" that practically _echoed_ around the kitchen, accompanied by Bilbo's full body jerk was well worth the elbow to his mid-section.  
  
Bofur laughed as he danced out the reach of Bilbo's wooden spoon, Bilbo's face still violently flushed and glaring with all the fury of an indignant Hobbit, Bofur still cackling as he continued to dance away from Bilbo's swipes with the wooden spoon.  
  
It was a  _great_  morning to be alive.


End file.
